Loki y Mayura: Secretos de Dioses
by dirnikatty
Summary: Loki y Mayura han sido mejores amigos, siempre se han contado sus secretos, o no? Descubrelo en este nuevo libro llamado Loki y Mayura: Secreto de Dioses.
1. Chapter 1

Loki y Mayura

(Recuerdos de Mayura)

Loki y yo somos los mejores amigos. Siempre hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. El es como mi sombra. Siempre me ha protegido desde que era pequeña. Aunque mi papa siempre ha estado celoso de Loki, porque siempre estoy con el. Ahora tenemos 18 los dos, pero en estos años he sentido que me ha ocultado algo, pero no se que...

( Fin de Recuerdos)

Suena un despertador.

Una mano lo presiona, pero parece que no se apaga.

Sale una mujer de pelo rosado y ojos color rubi. medio somnolienta. -Tonto despertador- la mujer de pelo rosado dijo.- quiero dormir mas!- dijo gritando de la colera y se abrigo a su cama.

- Mayura despierta, tienes que ir al colegio- dijo un señor en traje de sacerdote.

-Ya voy papa!- dijo ella levantandose de su cama dirigiendose al baño.

* * *

En un cuarto muy clasico, hay un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda durmiendo en paz.

-Señor Loki ya es hora de que se levante para ir al colegio- dijo un hombre de pelo verde al igual q sus ojos diciendole a Loki.

-Ya voy Yamino, 5 minutos mas- dijo el cubriendose sus orjas con una de sus almuadas.

-Señor Loki, recuerda tiene que ir a recoger a Mayura para irse al colegio- en un segundo Loki se fue corriendo al baño apresurado. Despues salio apresurado del baño al comedor y comio mas rapido que Narugami y se fue corriend de la casa con su maletin.

En unos segundos, ya estaba en frente de la casa de Mayura, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, se a brio la puerta y estaba el señor vestido de sacerdote.

- Hola papa de Mayura- dijo con felicidad, mientras el papa lo miraba con desprecio, como si miraba a una cucaracha.

El hombre volteo la cabeza mirando hacia adentro de la casa y diciendo: -Mayura, tu amigo esta aqui!- en unos segundos salio Mayura en su uniforme y con su maletin.

- Hola Loki!- dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

- Hola Mayura- dijo relajado.

-Adios papa!- dijo Mayura sonriendole tambien, mientras el papa se miraba enojado mientras Mayura estaba con Loki.

Los dos se dirijian al colegio, entonces los dos se separaron y se fueron a sus grupos de amigos. Loki siempre estaba con Narugami y Kotaro, mientras Mayura se quedaba con Skuld, Vernandi, y Urd. Cuando el maestro entro, todos los estudiantes se sentaron, y el maestro comenzo la clase...

Despues de las clases de Hoy...

- Ahhh, que clases tan aburridas, me gustaria que las clases se trataran solo de misterio- dijo Mayura con unos lentes en espiral.

- si es cierto- dijo loki.

- loki es cierto que en este año estaras tarabajando como detective?- dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo.

- si, es cierto, quise trabajar desde ahora-dijo el relajado y serio.

- e-este, yo e-ehm, loki y o pensaba q-que si tu podrias , tu podrias...-dijo ella nerviosa y tartamudeando.

- Quieres estar en este trabajo?- dijo el mirandola

-Como sabias q iba a preguntar eso?- dijo ella sorprendida

- esque como a ti te encantan los misterios, es muy facil de adivinar- dijo el mirando alfrente. Ella quedo sorprendida nunca iba a saber que su amigo de la infancia iba a saber todo sobre ella. Ella le sonrio, como si algo especial le hubiera hecho. Pero cuando el la iba a ver ella miro rapidamente alfrente y algo sonrojada.

-Loki, tu me ocultas algo?- Mayura lo vio muy seria y Loki igualmente.

-No, porq estas diciendo esto?- la miro un poco serio-Tu sabes que somos mejores amigos, y nunca nos contamos secretos.

-Lo siento, esque en estos años he sentido como que me has estado ocultando algo- dijo algo seria, pero en unos segundos cambio su cara de angustia a una de felicidad.- Bueno, eso no importa-se aproximaban a la casa de Mayura.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, adios Loki- dijo rapidamente y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Loki siguio a su casa tranquilo y normal hasta llegar a su gran entro Yamino recibio su llegada con una gran sonrisa.-Bienvenido Señor Loki.-

Loki llegoa su escritorio y se sento en su comodo asiento. Y depronto un perro color negro pequeño se sento en sus piernas mientras el lo acariciaba.

- Yamino, Mayura sospecha algo- Yamino algo soprendido le respondio- Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de conarle, no es asi Señor Loki?-...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUATDO YO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO ES PRIMERO QUE HAGO, ADEMAS SOLO LO HICE EN UNA HORA.

POR FAVOR DEN OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS DE LO QUE DEBERIA DE HACER, GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

En Los Bolos y Secuestrada

-Mayura, quieres ir a los bolos con nosotras? -dijo Skuld alrededor de sus hermanas.

-Claro.

-Claro que no- dijo Loki atras detras de Mayura aparecido de la nada.

-Porque no?

-Porque yo no voy a ir.

- Bueno, entonces ven tu tambien.- dijo Skuld

- No voy a estar yo solo con chicas, voy a parecer maricon.- dijo con un puchero.

- Bueno entonces nosotros vamos.- dijeron Narugami y Kotaro que aparecieron de la nada.

-( La gente si es metida)- dijo Mayura pensando.

-Ademas vamos a probar ahi que somos mejores en bolos que las ellas, verdad Loki?- dijo el tonto de Narugami creeyendose el mejor del mundo, mientras que Loki se quedo callado.

- Que gran mentira nosostras somos mucho mejores que ustedes, especialmente con Narugami, verdad Mayura?- dijo Skuld tambien creyendose, mientras que Mayura se quedo callada como Loki.

Como se sentia la rivalidad entre Skuld y Narugami, que hasta se miraban que mandaban frias miradas. Mientras que los demas amigos quedaban en susto por lo de sus amigos.

- Bueno, el juego sera a las 3:00 p.m en punto ustedes las mujeres contra nosostros los hombres y vamos ha ver quien gana- dijo Narugami un poco serio.

- Hecho, y vas a ver que las mujeres vamos a ganr, y que ustedes no podran ni empatarnos- dijo Skuld con frialdad y una sonrisa macabra.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Skuld que hasta daba miedo, hasta Narugami sintio un poco de miedo.

- Pero una cosa- dijo Kotaro serio- en el equipo de las mujeres hay cuatro, mientrasen el de los hombres solo hay tres.

- Yo no participare- dijo Urd- este juego es muy infantil para mi.

- Bueno, ya estan los equipos- dijo Mayura- nos vemos a las tres amigos , adios.

Ya eran las 3:00 p.m.

Todos estaban listos para jugar y comenzaron.

Se miraba que todos eran buenos excepto( ustedes reo que ya lo sabian) Narugami.

Narugami solo le podia a dar tres o dos pinos, mientras que los demas les daban a cinco o hasta algunas veces una chuza.

- Eres el peor Narugami- dijo Kotaro riendose a carcajadas.

- Es cierto, eres horrible jugano Narugami- dijo Loki con la mirada en su bola de bolos.

- Pues no me juzguen, nunca habia jugado esto.

Kotaro y Loki quedaron tirados al suelo como en Condorito.

- Si nunca habias jugado esto entonces, porque aceptaste esta copetencia- dijo enojado Loki.

- Pues esque me encantan las competencias- dijo Narugami tocandose los dedos indice.

- Voy al tocador- dijo Mayura a Vernandi.

- Esta bien

Cuando Mayura entro al tocador, ella sentia como si alguien la estaba viendo, pero no le importo mucho eso y se vio al espejo. Entonces, de un solo alguien la agarro y la metio en un saco. No pudo ver quien era, solo pudo ver que la persona era pelo rubio.

- Entonces esta es la persona que proteje Loki, bueno seria una lastima si la perdiera- dijo esa persona misteriosa con una sonrisa macabra.

Depronto Loki sintio una prescencia muy extraña, pero no le importo. Depronto mira que no esta Mayura.

-Que le habra pasado a Mayura?- dijo muy bajito.

Mayura depronto miraba que alguien le quitaba el saco y miro a la persona, miro que estaba en un lugar sombrio y feo. Tenia miedo, pero cuando queria gritar, no pudo, tenia tapada la boca con una cinta adesiva.

- No trates de gritar, no vas a poder.- dijo esa persona.- Soy Freya, un gusto conocerte, y tu debes ser Mayura.- sonrio macabramente- eres muy bonita y ... violable.

Cuando Mayura hoyo esa palabra sentia algo de miedo(de lo ya tenia) de esa mujer llamada Freya. Ella no creia que esa mujer tan hermosa le pueda gustar a otra mujer como ella misma.

- QUE MAYURA QUE!?- dijo paranoico Loki mientras agrarraba a Vernandi de los hombros.

- Que Mayura no esta en el tocador.- dijo ella tratandose de soltar de Loki, quien la estaba estrujando con toda su fuerza.

- No te preucupes Loki, tu novia no debe de estar muy lejos- dijo Kotaro serio como siempre.

- MI QUEEEEEEEEEE!?- dijo el mas paranoico de lo normal- Ella no es mi novia, ella es solo mi amiga.- lo hizo con un puchero.

- Ahh, conque entonces no es tu novia, eso es muy bueno, talvez le pida que sea mi novia- dijo Kotaro con una sonrisa de deseo.

- Ni, por un million de años te vas a acercar a Mayura- dijo Loki con una mirada como para matar a alguien. Mientras que Kotaro se ponia blanco.

- Tu eres la persona que proteje Loki, que envidia a mi me hubiera encantado que Loki me hubiera protejido, pero ya no- dijo Freya mientras le quitaba el adesivo cuidadosamente a Mayura.- Porque el ya no me gusta, te digo quien me gusta?.

- No se, quien?

- No seas tontita, que es a ti, te he visto desde el mes pasado, y tienes un cuerpo tan sexy que me enamore de ti.

Mayura se sintio sonrojada, nadie le habia dicho asi, ni siquiera una mujer.

- Que tal si te quedas aqui y duermes, si?

- O-o-ok.

Al dia siguiente el padre de Mayura llama a la cas de Loki y contesta Yamino.

- Donde mierda esta mi hija, si le ha pasado algo, te juro que te mato y nunca te acercaras a mi hija, entendiste mocoso? - dijo el papa muy furioso, como que si iba a explotar.

Depronto oyo Yamino esa oracion, de un solo colgo el telefono y le salio una gota por la frente.

- Señor Loki, el padre de Mayura llamo muy enojado, parecia como que si lo hiba a matar por la desaparicion de Mayura.

- Ya se donde esta!- dijo Loki extasiado y muy feliz- ya se donde esta Mayura Yamino!

- Y donde esta Señor Loki- dijo con dos gotas en la nuca.

- Con mi investigacion, he descubierto que fue secuestrada por un Dios.

- Por un Dios?- sorprendido- Pero habiamos creido que nunca nos iban a encontrar en este mundo?

- Yo tambien lo crei, pero ahora que hice esta investigacion, mire que era un dios.

- y cual Dios es?

- Es Freya.

- Freya?!, pero si Freya es inofensiva, y recuerdo que siempre estuvo enamorada de usted Señor Loki.

- Si, eso es cierto, pero recuerde Yamino, que podria hacer lo que fuese para obtenerme.

- Es muy cierto Señor Loki.

- No importa los riesgos que tenga que hacer, voy a recuperar a Mayura de una vez por todas.

Y de ahi se fue corriendo a buscar a Mayura muy apurado.

- Que tenga mucha suerte Señor Loki.

- Mayura, regresa hermosa no podras alejarte de mii- dijo caminando Freya por un largo pasillo con un monton de habitaciones y abriendo una por una hasta meterse a una donde ela sentia su presencia alli.

Cuando entro a ese cuarto Mayura esta ba debajo de la cama muy callada tratando de no estar agitada. Se escucha que se cerro la puerta. Ella se siente que esta a salvo pero cuando sale debajo de la cama se sorprende que Freya esta ahi. Y ahi de un solo ella trata de salir pero no puede. Entonces Freya se acerca a ella y la toca gentilmente la cara, y de pronto ella se desmaya y ella la lleva cargada a un cuarto. Depronto se olle que la puerta de alfrente alguien la abre.

Pero a Freya no le importo porque ella sabe que solo los dioses y los que sean desedos que esten ahi pueden entrar en esta mansion. Cuando Freya recosto a Mayura depronto...

- Deja a Mayura en paz- ahi Freya levanto la vista y vio que era Loki.

- Loki que sorpresa, pense que nunca me encontrarias!- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

- Pero no importa, ella va a ser mia, jaja...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y CREO QUE HARE ESTO MAS SEGUIDO. LOS QUE ESTEN LEEYENDO ESTO PORFAVOR PUBLIQUENLO EN SUS MUROS, O ME ACONSEJEN A OTRAS PERSONA S PARA QUE LO LEAN. COMENTEN POR FAVOR. GRACIAS A LIAN KIRITO POR AYUDARME EN MIS ERRORES. Y SI TENGO ERRORES POR FAVOR COMENTEN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Pelea No Deseada**

- Deja a Mayura en paz.

- Que sorpresa, Loki, parece que viniste hasta acá solo por ella, que envidia, pero bueno, así es el destino...

- Ya deja de hablar y dame a Mayura.

- Tranquilo, te la daré, pero primero tendrás una batalla.

- Esta bien.(Que fácil)- dijo muy confiado- Tendré una batalla contigo a cambio de Mayura.

- Quien dice que yo voy a pelear contigo?

- No me digas que..

- Mayura, despierta.

Mayura de pronto salio de la cama con algo brillante en la mano. Cuando el brillo se difumino, se veía que tenia una arma igual a Levantantei, pero esta era roja como la sangre.

Loki se sentía muy preocupado, no podía lastimar a Mayura ni tampoco perder la pelea. Sentía como que su corazón no sabia que hacer. Estaba muy indeciso. Pero aun así, saco su Levantantei y se puso en guardia.

- Que comience la pelea.

Tal Freya dijo esa frase, Mayura corrio hacia Loki, hizo varios ataques hacia el, y eran muy fuertes. Loki con dificultad podía esquivarlos, y en algunos le dejaba rasguños. Loki no sabia que hacer, solo se le ocurrió hablarle.

- Mayura, despierta! No hagas esto, por favor o sino puedes lastimar a tu mejor amigo, yo. POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME!

Al oír eso, Mayura paro de atacar, y sus ojos volvían a tener brillo.

- Loki... - de pronto ella se desmayó, pero gracias a la rapidez de Loki, la atrapo.

- Noo- dijo la mala del cuento- ella no hubiera podido recuperar la conciencia, como pudo liberarse de mi hechizo.

- Sabes Freya, ella mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, por eso la protejo por que es muy importante para nosotros los Dioses. Y no hubieras hecho eso Freya, Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera lastimado a Mayura? Me hubieran quitado mi divinidad.

- Lo siento, no sabia que...

- No, sabes que nunca voy a confiar en ti, ya no tienes derecho no tienes derecho de hablarme, ni de decir mi nombre.

- Loki, lo siento,- se arrodillo y suplico- de verdad lo siento, que puedo hacer para que me perdones.

- Bueno, podrías ayudarme a proteger a Mayura junto con unos amigos míos?- dijo dándole una mano para levantarse.

- Lo que sea por ti, Loki. - dijo aceptando la mano y levantándose.

Ambos fueron a la casa de Mayura a dejarla en su cama, por suerte no estaba su papá así que Loki no tenia que darle explicaciones de porque su hija estaba desmayada.

Mayura..- suspiro- lo que tengo que hacer para protegerte.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no publico pero ya lo hice. Es que no sabia que hacerle de de final, yo se que es super corto, pero no sabia que ponerle pero van a ver la trama, ademas estaba jugando dos juegos que me sugirieron y son buenísimos deberían probarlos. Uno se llama star project y otro se llama corazón de melón, pero me gusta mas star project.

Sayonara.


End file.
